One Punch Man Extra Saitama
by genosprince
Summary: Eventos antes de la herida... la reflexión que hace Saitama cuando nota el cambio de actitud de Genos, ignorando el infierno en el que debate su espíritu ¿el despistado héroe de verdad sospechaba algo?
ONE PUNCH MAN EXTRA

Genos ha estado extraño desde hace un tiempo. Tuvimos una plática sobre su popularidad y ya ni me acuerdo que le dije…¡ah sí! Sobre si llega a tener novia , aunque también puede que sea que a Genos le gusten los chicos, no sabría decir porque nunca le he preguntado, no es que no me importe…es sólo que no creo se sienta a gusto haciéndole ésa clase de cuestionamientos, menos a un menor de edad, me vería como pervertido aunque se trata de Genos, él simplemente no parecer tener malicia en algunas cosas…o simplemente no las razona.

"A mi no me van los chicos"—Dictaminé casi sin sentirlo, simplemente no lo pensé, a decir verdad…nunca he sentido curiosidad, ni mucho menos interés en cosas como relacionarse, de hecho, creo que casi no recuerdo haber tenido amigos, mucho menos novia.

Cada vez ése chico está más extraño, hace sus labores aunque yo ni se lo haya pedido, bueno eso es desde siempre, me acostumbré a tolerarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿echarlo? Al principio ganas no me faltaban de tirarlo por el balcón, sensei esto…sensei lo otro y ni siquiera le había hecho caso en su petición de ser mi alumno.

¿Qué vió en mí? ¡cuánto acoso! Era una molestia.

Y sin embargo , por no sentirme sólo luego de saber que necesitaba estar en la dichosa asociación de héroes para alcanzar algo de interés, ya no decir popularidad. Solo quería ser reconocido, no quise ir por mi cuenta, así que le pedí a Genos ir conmigo, sobra decir que fuimos aceptados ¡pero ése mocoso tiene rango más alto que yo y se distrae mucho! ¡lo dejan como obra de arte moderno!

Lo reconozco, tiene potencial , porque ganas de hacer las cosas le sobran …¿pero qué le puedo enseñar yo? Es extraño, no niego que es muy correcto y educado, se esmera en todo hasta para explicar las cosas ¡pero toma todo literal! Es como ir con un niño, no duda querer incinerar al que hable mal de mí , aunque ya razona las cosas, como lo sucedido con lo de los tank brothers.

"Aunque todos le den la espalda yo siempre lo seguiré"

Habla muy extraño, pero a todo te acostumbras, así como a tenerlo en la casa , arreglando, limpiando, en la cocina ni se diga, hace milagros con lo de las ofertas y no duda en gastar de su dinero para traer algo más con tal de tenerme contento.

Y éstos días ha estado muy tranquilo y callado…es obediente , no descuida sus deberes pero… sus respuestas han perdido poder en su voz, como si le hubieran desconectado algo en ése cerebro suyo.

Lo peor del caso es que me siento extraño por verlo así, me molesta… ¡no lo digo por él! Es buena compañía, creo que ni sé cómo me siento, la mirada perdida en ésa dichosa libreta, el ir y venir ya es más lento. Hasta creo que está enfermo si sólo eso pudiera ser posible, pensé que tal vez pescó un virus al descargar algo directo a su sistema.

Tal vez ya se aburrió de mí, no soy interesante y sí muy falto de emociones.

Decidí ir a distraerme con King, últimamente el ver a Genos así de apagado ha estado ocupando todos mis pensamientos, no puedo concertarme ¡esto ya me está sacando de quicio! si no tengo algo de aire fresco, no podré poner en orden mis ideas…quizás sólo exagero.

-Genos voy con King , no me esperes temprano.

-Le dejaré la cena preparada sensei , como siempre…-Esa cara, sé que Genos no tiene expresión alguna, pero ni su voz me hizo quedar tranquilo, es como si se tensionara el ambiente que nos rodea, como si el aire se congelara.

-Gracias Genos nos vemos luego—Me fui, sobra decir que no estuve ni remotamente cerca de casa de King, me quedé tirado mirando al cielo cerca del canal de río, dejando que la hierba fuera mi cama, pensando sólo eso ¿qué rayos pasó con mi espacio personal?... ¿Cómo es que pasó a ser tan natural todo? Hasta que una y otra vez me decía :

-En un rato llego con King—Y así me la pasé por horas, creo que me dormí, porque desperté con la picazón en mi espalda y cabeza, ya estaba oscureciendo, era inútil, no dejé de pensar si algo estaba mal conmigo o con Genos, decidí no darle importancia, a lo mejor yo soy el que exagero.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, creo que Genos me espera, bueno no le aseguré llegara tan tarde, quizás si está despierto cenaremos y todo volverá a estar normal …¡sí! Soy un exagerado, ése chico no tiene más pensamiento que llegar a ser tan fuerte como yo, sólo me admira demasiado.

Con ése pensamiento me tranquilicé y abrí la puerta, las luces apagadas, pero ni rastros de él.

-¡Qué silencioso! — Era lo que pensaba, todo quieto, pacífico, hace mucho tiempo que no llegaba así. Sin tener que anunciarme, sin ver a ése chico con el ridículo delantal rosa que le dí por estar de rebaja para que no se ensuciara… ¡cómo si le hubiera importado a Genos! recordé mi tiempo en que hacía de héroe sin licencia y sólo llegaba a preparar la cena para luego leer un manga, ver la tele o poner un DVD.

Tan callado todo, entonces la idea de estar completamente solo me sobrecogió inesperadamente, era pequeño el apartamento, justo lo que yo necesitaba. No era mucho, no aspiré nunca a lujos, vivía modestamente y sólo quería mi espacio… bien , ahí lo tenía, sin la presencia de ése chico.

Y entonces así, en la oscuridad de mi apartamento…empecé a imaginar retomando mi vieja rutina, dormir hasta tarde leyendo o viendo televisión, nada más mirando el techo a veces hasta caer rendido. Levantarse y desayunar, lavar trastos , ver los descuentos e ir a cazarlos para la siguiente comida, tal vez comprar un manga en barata.

Ir a los baños públicos de vez en vez …hacer mi labor de héroe, sin escucharlo, sin verlo.

Ha ido a reparaciones y ha tardado algo, pero siempre regresa.

Nunca sale sin avisar, si es por una misión siempre deja un recado cuando no está conmigo.

Cuando no está conmigo.

Mecánicamente encendí la luz , la idea de estar solo me pareció tan extraña…tan infinitamente vacía, que ni siquiera dí importancia a que el cesto de basura estuviera tirado, sólo había una bolita de papel , cerca estaba la libreta de Genos, abandonada , tomé el control encendiendo el televisor…pero ni le ponía atención, solo quise escuchar algo de ruido, porque ésa paz …¡ése silencio me era tan incómodo!

"Repetimos no ha habido bajas…el área abandonada de las Torres Alpha sigue acordonada mientras la Asociación de héroes resuelve la amenaza, hasta ahora sólo se sabe que un miembro de ellos queda activo, los demás están heridos y los de clase –B siguen con labores de seguridad a civiles".

-Genos debería estar aquí—Me repetía sin atender a las noticias , sólo miraba la libreta y la bolita de papel, un amargo sentimiento se anidó en mi pecho, pesado, como haberse tragado una roca y sentirla en el estómago.

Genos es fuerte, es ágil y tiene armas poderosas. Es muy valiente y tenaz cuando quiere, tiene un club de fans que va en aumento, porque es un poco más alto que yo, tiene cabello sedoso , lo que me dá envidia, gallarda figura que su mirada endurecida hace ver cool… él sólo ya era un justiciero cuando lo conocí, tiene un gran sentido del honor y valores bien cimentados.

¿Y si ya se cansó de oír mis tonterías? ¿se hartaría de que para nada soy expresivo?

Antes de levantar irreflexiblemente la libreta, ví el papel hecho bolita y lo levanté, mientras la noticias hablaban del Demon cyborg que contenía a un kaijin de nivel demonio, tenía frías las manos y paralizado todo pensamiento. Cierto era que era fuerte y tenaz, pero también tendía a ser necio y se distraía, la primera vez que lo ví estuvo a punto de autoinmolarse en una explosión con tal de detener a la mujer mosquito, si no hubiera intervenido …Genos no estuviera con vida aún, alguien tiene que decirle que si toma a la ligera ése tipo de decisiones en serio se va a lastimar.

¿Lastimar? ¡qué tonterías digo!

Desenvuelvo la nota en lo que pensaba.

"¿Qué tal si un día sólo desapareciera de tu vida?...que un enemigo lo atrapara y le hiciera experimentos locos, lo diseccionara… o le lavara el cerebro y lo usara para algo malo, que lo convirtieran en una máquina asesina sin piedad"

Ya me temblaban las manos, el nudo en mi estómago dolía mucho, se me cerró la garganta.

"¿Qué tal si va a una misión y nunca regresara? Ése chico pedía a gritos que lo mataran antes de llegar a ti…¿y si simplemente se muere?"

La letra clara y pulcra de Genos llenó mi vista, el aire me faltó súbitamente, las ideas colisionaron caóticas, un infinito miedo se apoderó de todo mi ser despertándome con un sonoro grito que desde mis entrañas ahora hirvientes salió.

¡GENOS!

En un parpadeo tomé mi traje, cuando brinqué a la calle ya lo traía puesto, todo volaba a mi alrededor de la velocidad que alcancé…¡ tenía que hacerlo! ¡no iba a permitirlo!

Una sola idea me impulsaba, un solo rostro en mi mente me llenó¡ alcanzar a ése muchacho y que nada ni nadie lo apartara de mí!

Nadie le pondrá la mano encima y primero lo desaparezco de la faz de la Tierra al que lo intente.

¡Genos es lo único que tengo!

¡Genos lo es todo ya para mí!


End file.
